Wolves of the Weirwood
wolves FB cover.png|Wolves of the Weirwood|linktext=Wolves of the Weirwood. Stark Shield.png Wolf Token Aid.jpg Wolf Token Barter.jpg About us Bone white wood. Blood-red leaves. Beware the faces on our Trees. 'We work together as a pack to accomplish our goals. We help other packs in need! We are the Wolves of the Weirwood and Winter is coming! Our alliance was founded on April 2, 2013, and our pack was renamed the Wolves of the Weirwood when Lord Baldrick Xymphandel took the leadership in 2014. Lord Liam Bauxmont was our next leader after "''Baldy" retired and until March 29, 2016, when he handed the leadership to Lady Leyla Hornwood. With Lady Leyla leading the wolves, our alliance grew, and our players became more skilled in reincarnation, AVA and Tales. Lady Leyla and her predecessors guided our steps to make us the successful and friendly pack that we are today. We don't take ourselves too seriously (it is a game after all!) and we gladly welcome all new or experienced players into our pack. In June 2017, Lady Leyla retired and passed the leadership to Lord Padraic Galdr. The future is unfolding and full of promises for our pack. Our pack has many types of Wolves! Whether you are a serial reincarnator, an AvA enthusiast, a PtP or Tales Champion, a player who wants to evolve your dragon(s), or just someone who loves all parts of the game, we can promise you'll fit right in! We are active in all AvA and regularly run Alliance challenges. All our members are expected to participate in AvA and to then contribute spoils toward the alliance challenges. We are currently Tier 3 and ranked 137 overall. AvA rankings: * Nightfall phase: 11th in our region * Storm phase: 13th in our region * Oathbreaker phase: 16th in our region * Blood phase: 16th in our region * Winter phase: 12th in our region * Summer phase: 11th in our region * Bastard phase: 12th in our region * Master phase: 12th in our region + A Fruitful Phase superlative for most Aid & Barter per participants in The Reach * Solstice phase: 20th in our region * Specter phase: 21st in our region * Assassin phase: 15th in our main region, 30th overall * Herald phase: 34th in our main region, 57th overall * Spider phase: 21 in our main region * Rebel phase: 19th in our main region, 54 - 70 & 86 in other regions * Bard Phase: 12th in our main region * Slayer Phase: 19th in our main region * Muse Phase: 15th in our main region * Protector Phase: 20th in our main region * Hero Phase: 21st in our main region * Smallfolk Phase:13th in our main region, Ranked 100 overall * Dragon Phase:15th in our main region * Kingsguard Phase:15th in our main region * Oracle Phase:10th in our main region * Smuggler Phase: 21st in our main region * Traitor Phase:13th in our main region * Whisperer Phase: 20th in our region * Prisoner Phase: 11th in our Main region, 39th in our secondary region * Fugitive Phase: 14th in our primary refion * Noble Phase: 13th overall, 9th Westerlands, 7th Crownlands, 6th The Vale '''Diplomacy For any Diplomacy matters, please contact our leader, Padraic Galdr. Alternately, you can contact our former captain, Leyla Hornwood, in various Facebook diplomacy groups (GoTA Round Table, AvA Open Council, The Pit...) and send a pm. Current Officers: Corenna Rambton, Rohanne Uller, Eddard Dayne, Mysie Snow, Veyon Norrey, Notch Tallheart What's in it for you? We have a closed Facebook group full of information, tutorial, links to freebies from DB, and help for new players. Our officers are there to help any members with game issues or difficulties. We participate in AvA, run alliance challenges in between phases, and help each other out when reincarnating. We are a friendly and supportive alliance, and as such, our officers will remove any obnoxious, rude and otherwise unfriendly members. What does the Alliance expect from you? Participate in Alliance vs. Alliance events. The least amount of participation expected is donating materials to upgrade our camps. The next level of expectation is to garrison Sworn Swords in our camps and participate in attacks, which leads to a personal ranking and acknowledgment. Proving oneself over time may lead to consideration for commission to Officer in the alliance. As a novice player in this game you may not realize it, but Alliance vs. Alliance is the primary event in this game driving all the crafting you will see. Participation in alliance Boss challenges. We do this as an avenue to level our players, earn rewards, and have a bit of internal competition and fun. Conduct Player to Player aid as called for, generally Barter and Swindle to increase silver pools. Be courteous and helpful. This is the only way to cultivate a future for and in this game. How to join Please contact our leader or any officers in order to join the alliance. * Current leader: Padraic Galdr (ID: 29457) Category:Alliances